


Waking Up Next To You

by LordCommanderDogFish



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCommanderDogFish/pseuds/LordCommanderDogFish
Summary: A short little Christmas drabble





	Waking Up Next To You

Onyx’s lithe, muscular frame curled around me gently, her breath warm on my neck, her arms comforting around my waist. She stirred, though I knew she was awake. “Onyx?”, I asked. “Yeah?”, she responded, her accent heavy in her groggy state. I turned into her, her black hair, and startling eyes, silver as the moon, stared back at me. Her smile was beautiful. “What do you need Lapis?”, she asked, concerned as ever. I pressed my lips gently against hers, the smell of cinnamon wafting gently into my nose. We both smiled into the kiss. “Merry Christmas. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
